1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembled door structure, and more particularly, to a door assembly having a pair of injected-frames with symmetric tenon and slot mortise capably to be relatively assembled together by use of tenon and mortise joint as a wholly door with glass.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is known to all, in the prior art of manufacturing traditional door with glass, general screws are most commonly used as joint parts to assembly this kind of door leaf. In recent years, however, this kind of traditional doors with glass mentioned above, particularly assembled by use of screws, is gradually replaced by other type of halving structure of glass assembling door. Therefore, there is an advantage for halving structure of glass assembling door because it may be jointed together by halved joint to mostly reduce general screws to be used as joint parts. But problems are still introduced in door assembly manufacturing process. For example,
1. The prior halving structure of glass assembling door comprises two different shapes of glass injected-frames, due to the necessity of making two different glass injected-frame molds, so that the manufacturing cost for prior halving structure door is so higher.
2. The prior halving structure of glass assembling door still needs to be locked by screws manually and to be decorated by a screw lid. Therefore, the assembling process is much more complicated.
One aspect of this invention is without using any general screws to assemble a door assembly structure with glass but by use of tenon and slot mortise joint so that the present invention is completely assembled as a door assembly structure with glass much more easily than before does and capably reduce cost without wasting working time.
Another aspect of this invention is used two same product made from the same extrusion or injection molds as two glass injected-frames for assembling parts so that this present invention capably reduces cost very much. Which material may be selected from those material such as wood, aluminum extrusion, polystyrene, polyvinyl chloride, polyvinyl chloride with wood powder, polypropylene, and polypropylene with glass fiber etc. which outer surface is provided with smooth surface or to simulate wood graining.
In accordance with further aspect of this invention, a door assembly structure with glass comprises: one door leaf, which is rectangular shape with an opening for glass installed therein; two identical glass injected-frames, which is provided with inside frame and outside frame which is at a position bevel to inside frame, and which outside frame has a flat surface inside on which has a recess, and at inside frame an inner rib with flat surface is formed along its inner edge and a middle rib with flat surface is also formed at a distance parallel to inner rib so that a recess formed in between inner rib and middle rib and a space formed beside middle rib, wherein at a certain distance to middle rib several tenons and several slot mortises in interval with symmetrical position is formed so that one of identical glass injected-frames by tenon and slot mortise joint may be jointed to the other turned in half circle; and at least one piece of glass, which size is smaller than opening of said door leaf and which appearance is similar to that of said opening of said door leaf.
A door assembly structure with glass of this invention is provided with the tenon of glass injected-frame having a projection at front end, and on surface of mortise of glass injected-frame having two slots at a distance. Therefore, there are two embodiments of this invention to be carried out for door leaf with thinner thickness or thicker thickness. By tenon and slot mortise joint, the space between one glass injected-frame and the other injected-frame may be changeable in accordance to the projection of tenon of one glass injected-frame inserted into different slot 18 of relative slot mortise of the other glass injected-frame. When space between one glass injected-frame and the other glass injected-frame is arranged come to narrower space, it is suitable for use in door leaf with thinner thickness, and, on the other hand, come to broader space, it is suitable for use in door leaf with thicker thickness.